Under The Shadows of The Empire
by Digital Cybertron
Summary: In this story, you will get to follow along on the adventures of Scout. A clone Scout trooper who leads a band of clones who disregarded Order 66 and try to rebel against the Empire. You will also get to know The Mistress, a Sith who specializes in finding and killing deserters and rebels. And finally, Mill, someone who is neither a Sith or a Jedi, seeking the right path.


I was walking up the hills of some forest on Kashyyyk, making sure I didn't make any noise to alert the enemy if they were scouting the area. I'm accompanied by my fellow clones. A group of 4. The reason for me being in such a small group is because most of my clone comrades died because of the Clones that converted to Stormtroopers for the Empire. Damn traitors. I would never leave the Republic, but I don't want to kill my brothers on the other side... Still clad in my phase 2 scout trooper armor, I sit down and observe the enemy base with my binoculars. There is a clone marine next to me, holding what seems to be an auto turret, and a blaster rifle slung on his side on standby. I can't seem to tell what's going on in his head with that helmet on... but I could tell he is agitated.

"What's wrong brother?" I ask him.

"Its just that... I'm not sure we should go through with this, I mean. There are only the two of us, and of course we have 2 other Clone engineers with us... but I don't think storming the base is the best thing to do."

Now I could see what was eating at him, this could be a bad idea. But with a reassuring voice I tell him,

"It's for the best trooper. Even without a jedi on our side, we can do this." He nods, but he was still a little hesitant.

"We should have regrouped with others like us..." the marine said under his breath.

I ignore him, knowing it would have been a good idea, but we could get infiltrated and killed by an Imperial spy if we weren't careful. I start to tell the troops our plan.

"There are 2 stormtroopers on the main entrance, and 8 on the roof. If we throw thermal detonators at the..."

"AAAaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!"

I turn around only to find one of the engineers dead with a red blade sticking out of his chest. The other tries to fight back, but the attacker just chokes him with the force and collapses his throat.

"Nooooo!" yelled marine.

He deployed the sentry and beams started ejecting from it, shooting the aggressor. Marine unslings his rifle and starts firing. His efforts were pointless. He was put in a hold by the enemy with it's arms. And I see, it's a sith... Damn thing like this had to happen on such an important operation like this! I thought. But it was a good thing we had some distance from the Imperial base, or else they would notice something happening. Marine breaks from his hold and starts firing his pistol and yells

"Run commander! I'll try to hold him off!"

And I tell him, "No! We fight as brothers and die as brothers"

I turned around to see that the turret was sliced in half. I exchange some rifle fire but my efforts were in vain. The laser was deflected by the lightsaber back to Marine. Damn it, why! I thought.

"Just go... you need to lead the rest..."

Marine's final words before getting a blade slided cleanly through his neck. It was over for him. Knowing there wasn't much I could do for him now, I retreat, but I wasn't fast enough. The sith caught up to me, and pinned me down to the floor. When I was on the floor, I got a better look at the aggressor's features... it was a woman, and a beautiful one. Blast! Why does fate have me like this! I try to reach for my pistol, but I was given an iron grip. I couldn't escape.

"You won't get away from me, not until I have what I want..."

And with that, she but the blade up to my neck forcing me to hold my position, as anything sudden could lead me to have a tragic ending. And to my surprise, she undid her robe a bit revealing so kind of light armor, but what surprised the most was that she was taking off the armor that protects her lower torso... I saw her pussy, and it was dripping wet from excitement.

"What are you doing?!"

Then she took off my crotch plate, revealing my manhood in all of it's glory, standing fully erect. I never knew I would get turned on so easily... this wasn't good.

"What? I can't do this! Your Imperial scum! You should..." I was interrupted

"Sshh. Hush now, I don't want to ruin this oppertunity. The damn Imperials don't let me do this very often, so I'm taking my chances."

The blade was readjusted, so it wasn't in my neck, but it could still kill me in a wrong move. She inserted my dick into her pussy and started moving her hips. I get aroused by this as she is too. Her cheeks are getting rosy, and was getting a little sweaty. She took off my helmet and laid it to the side. I tried to kick away, but I couldn't, she put her full weight on me. She started picking up the pace a bit, faster and faster. Then she started slowing down a bit, which annoyed me for some reason. Why am I thinking about this!

"You clones are all the same, but that's why I have no problems with it! I can have some fun and each one of you look exactly the same!"

After she said that, she leaned forward on top of my chest and started interlocking into a kiss with me. I was confused, and when she broke away, she had a naughty look on her face. This isn't right, I should be plotting something to kill her! She took my brothers form me! But what else can I do! I have never been trained for this... This time, I have no idea what to do.

"Getting excited are you?"she says

And after a while we both start to climax.

"It's too bad I have to kill you now"

There was a bit of resentment in her voice.

"But I'm stationed her on this planet now! I can take all of the little rebels that I want and get away with it!"

Just as we were done climaxing, I remembered that I have an EMP grenade on my belt that she forgot to take off of me. While she was caught off guard a for a second, I put the crotch plate and helmet on myself as fast as I could. Just as she realized what I have done she was ready to swing her bloody lightsaber at me, but it was too late. I already clicked the detonation button...

"FOR THE REPUBLICCCC!"

_'Small Explosion'_

Once I got back up, I noticed she was unconscious. The EMP shocked her whole body and must have knocked her out. I never thought that I would put that thing to good use since there weren't any droids that I usually started fighting anymore, but I guess I did something. I picked up my rifle, and pointed it to her head, but then... I couldn't bring myself to pull the trigger. Some weird feeling started entering my head. So instead, I turned around and picked up my troopers' last will. I ran, and didn't stop until I was a reasonable distance from her and so that I could get farther away from the Imperial base as possible, they could have seen the blast. There was also no telling when she could wake up. But then again. I'm not done with Kashyyyk yet, so I will most likely see her again.


End file.
